


Dancing around attraction

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may be their first waltz but John Watson and Sherlock Holmes have been dancing for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing around attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [221B Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270813) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> This picks up where the brilliant moonblossoms drabble Ballroom leaves off. If you have never read her I reccommend you go check out her 221 drabbles.

As usual John gave into Sherlock and let him lead him around the floor. This may have been their first waltz but honestly thinking about it John had been dancing with SHerlock for years. They danced around the streets of London to the music of violence and depravity. Sherlock had danced them into a corner with the Fall and when he came back they had to relearn the steps but if anything their partnership was stronger than ever. Recently however John had noticed an new element to the dance, attraction. Honestly it had probably always been there but Sherlock's "death" and return had been the catalyst that caused John to aknowledge his attraction to his brilliant flatmate.  
He looked at Sherlock in his perfectly cut tux and thought the way Sherlock looked in it would make James Bond question his sexuality.As they twirled around the room John thought about his feelings, he knew the Yarders had a pool going for when they were going to get together and he thought as long as Anderson or Donovan didn't win it he was okay with that, He weighed his old expections for his future, his confusion over what it meant about his sexuality, his insecurites about being in a relationship with Sherlock against the possiblity of what he could have with Sherlock and he came to the conclusion that none of it mattered.  
He had been given his miracle and he wasn't going to waste it. Suddenly he took control of the dance and waltz them into a corner. It was a rare occurrence when he managed to suprise Sherlock so he took a moment to revel in it before leaning forward and kissing him.

It was as if every kiss before this moment had been merely practice for this one kiss. It was warm and wet and brilliant, their tongues now dancing instead of their feet. John had a thought so this is what its like to kiss your soulmate and he knew hadn't made a mistep.  
He broke the kiss to take SHerlock's face in his hands and saw his joy reflected there.  
"Dance with me Sherlock?"  
"Forever"  
There would be misteps along the way but John knew his dance partner would never let him go.


End file.
